


Futanari Ballbusting: Santa's Gifts

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [40]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Children, Christmas, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Family, Futa, Futanari, Gifts, Heavy Petting, Kitsune, Love, Maid, Oppai, Orgasm, Presents, Santa Claus - Freeform, Sex, Shemale, Siblings, ballbusting, dickgirl, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Futanari Sarah surprises her kids with gifts for Chrismas, dressed as a Santa, then surprises her wife with a Christmas gift too~
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Kudos: 4





	Futanari Ballbusting: Santa's Gifts

(Note: The children are obviously younger in the story than in the picture.)

Christmas came early this year.

And so did my wife while I repeatedly pounded her sweet pussy with my enormous dick. But let's get into details later.

It was the day before Christmas eve and my house was just blowing at seams. Having nine children, a very fertile wife, her angry and ball-hating sister, a kistune oppai petal maid and a hot, close family friend all living in one building did certainly bring us a lot of joy and entertainment, but sometimes, it was just a clusterfuck of screaming, running around, ballbusting and a total prank galore, mostly conducted by the kids.

(Note: "kitsune oppai petal" describes a very cute and short person with big breasts, natural fox tail, and fox ears. Besides, just check out Lily on the picture!)

My name is Sarah Ripe and I'm a rather tall, buff futanari with a huge set of balls and cock. My family is enormous, and there are always things to do in the household, but sometimes... one would just simply prefer to stay alone with her wife in some privacy~

Which is almost impossible to achieve, yet I don't complain about having so many kids.

At this time, kids are going crazy over presents, discussing and running around, screaming what they want, or guessing what's already under the Christmas tree.

As a tradition, I would always dress up as good ol' Nichola Claus and enter the house with even MORE presents in a big red bag on my back. This time was no different. While my wife and maid were keeping the children busy in the living room, Aki, the close family friend I mentioned, helped me prepare for my role as Santa.

"Ara Ara~ You look tasty, Sarah. Will you give me a present later as well?" Aki purred with a sultry look, her eyes and hands on my collar, trying to close it a little. My breasts weren't that big, but my shoulders were quite wide, so the jacket was a bit tight.

"Knowing what you mean, I already gave you plenty. Mostly on your chest and face." I replied with a smug look, adjusting the red Santa hat on my head.

Aki didn't even blush, her lusty gaze only intensified as she rubbed her perfect, thick thigh against my crotch, nearly pinning me against the wall. I was bigger and sturdier, though, so I stood my ground and smiled at her, "I was a very bad girl this year. I can live without you penetrating me, that's for Monika, but I fantasize about it all day, all night."

"About..." I leaned in, grabbing her chin delicately and whispering to her ear, "... fucking Santa Claus? Really?"

Normally, that would earn me a hard knee, but Aki couldn't hold it and we both started to laugh.

"Hey, she's pretty hot in all the Cock'a'Cola ads, in my defense." Aki giggled before the door opened and Ela, my wife's younger sister, entered with a grimace on her face. She stopped and glanced over my attire, then sighed.

"You're up, numb-balled abomination." Ela growled, eye-rolling like it wasn't exactly her idea to come here to inform me. She was in her teen years and really hated my nuts. Mostly because I dated her big sis, Monika. And perhaps also because she despised balls in general. And I had two, huge ones between my legs.

"Thanks, Ela." I checked whether my belt was correctly buckled, then grabbed a huge bag of gifts and approached her. I couldn't miss an opportunity to tease her, so I grinned and said, "I have a little something for you too. You know what Santa does to bad girls... she fu-uGHAA!"

Ela wouldn't take any shit from me and rammed her knee into my crotch, making both my testicles hit my pelvic bone on their way up.

"Ughh!" All the air left my lungs as I leaned forward, supporting myself against the door leading to the house.

Ela blushed heavily and stomped, pointing at the garage door, "Just go, you jerk! The kids are waiting!" As much as Ela hated my nuts, she loved her sister's children. Together with Aki, they pampered them every time they had an occasion to.

"Yup." I slouched, but then inhaled sharply and rushed outside, the pain mostly gone already. Heh, the perks of quick pain management and determination!

Through the window, I could see that Monika is sitting on the couch by the fireplace, surrounded by my kids at attention. Lily, our lovely kitsune maid was standing on the side, huffing from effort. I suppose she was trying to gather them alone before Monika stepped in and made sure there was order. The kids never listen to anyone but her! It's unfair, yet I never seem to question Monika myself. Not that she's scary, she's just a woman worth pleasing with particular respect~

... okay, she's a SWAT leader so perhaps she's a little bit scary sometimes, nevermind.

Anyway, I took a big breath, smiled, and abruptly opened the door, releasing a hearty "HOE, HOE, HOE!"

Anna, Caroline, Zofia, Iza, Bella, Cassandra, Kary, Felicja, and Vera all burst with loud cheers, screaming "Santa! Santa!" as they dashed towards me.

You see, Santa has long, white hair that covers her face partially with bangs, so my kids didn't recognize me as I wore a wig.

Unfortunately, my firstborn, Anna, was a little too overzealous and bashed her head right against my jewels, hugging me at full throttle. It only got worse as my legs got squished from both sides by Vera, Zofia and Caroline, pushing my huge nuts in-between my legs and popping them out back, where Felicja, another one of my overly excited children, slammed both her elbows right against the dead center of both orbs, nailing me in the epididymides and making my eyes cross.

I released a loud cry of agony, which was apparently interpreted as a yell of joy by everybody.

Though it hurt like a thousand cracked cookies and just as much spilled glasses of milk, I kept standing. I had to, I couldn't paint a bad example of Santa that falls over in pain instead of being jolly and entertaining. Usually, it's the Santa that punishes the futas with nutshots!

So I forced the pain out of my brain, down my gut, and right into my balls... which didn't help, but I cleared my throat and smiled widely, "ooh, so many beautiful children! So excited, so cute! Here, take your presents, for you, and for you!" I reached into my bag and started to handle out gifts while the children shuffled and I got to endure a couple more nutshots before they all suddenly dispersed and sat down on the rug, arranging their presents under the Christmas tree while I finally had a second to collapse and moan in pain.

"Every year, same nut-related injuries. You can't wait until they grow up, huh?" Monika, my perfect, wonderful wife, the love of my life, smiled at me from above, then patted my back, "Come here, Santa."

I gave a crooked smile and chuckled, "They really were bred true, huh? So lively!" I got up with Monika's help, "They didn't even check if I left yet." I laughed and kissed Monika on the forehead. We both watched the kids wrestle and yell, going on about who'd be getting the biggest present.

"Even when your Santa version is loud and brash, they still forget about you?" Monika said with a cute Slavic accent.

"Pft. The accurate Santa is a pussy. Shy and quiet? Going down the chimney at night so to not get spotted? Boooring." I laughed, one of my hands still massaging my mauled balls, while the other got a full grasp of Monika's heavenly asscheek.

"Yet still, she punches naughty futas in the nuts for being bad." Monika grinned, helping with my pain, sliding her hand inside my pants and cupping my right gonad, which was two times bigger than her fist, "mmm~ I can't wait for tonight..."

"Oh? It'll be your turn as Santa? Will you punish me for being bad?" I whispered, but Monika's fingers tightening around my nut made me gulp.

"You know... there's a gossip that Santa rewards the best-behaving futas with the hardest orgasm ever, and using her own pussy at that~" My wife's words sunk into my ear, making me shiver. But I quickly retaliated, not wanting to fall into her charms.

"Huh, that's right. Forgot Santa is a magic fairy that can change sexes at will. Why can't she decide and stay a female or futa?" I derived from the topic, wanting to tease Monika.

"Tsk." Monika smiled and eye-rolled, then patted my testes and walked towards the kids, "Come join us as Sarah, stud. We promised to watch 'Die While Hard' together."

"That's right! Love that movie. I'll be right back." I turned around and good thing I had God-like reflexes because I would've rammed through our little maid Lily. Instead, I just dodged out of the way as she gasped, holding a huge tray of cookies.

"Ah! S- Sorry!" She said with a squeaky voice, blushing, but I just smiled and caressed her cute head.

"No worries, and thank you for all the hard work, Lily, you're an angel." Lily was the one who usually did the most work around the house, but we never really treated her as a maid. She was family, and we helped her a lot too.

Her fox ears perked up and she smiled, delighted, "Thank you! I love taking care of the children, so it's all pleasure hehe." She chuckled adorably, "Oh! Miss Sarah! I... I am to remind you about your daily soreness massage... the last match you got pretty messed up down there." She said shyly, averting her gaze.

Lily truly was an angel. I work as a kickboxer, so it's no rarity when I come home with bruised balls. She decided on her own to massage the pain away and apply some ointment to help me heal faster. Besides, it was always great to have a cute maid massage your sore balls... not only after a hard day at work but every day!

(... because my nuts are battered every day anyway.)

"Thank you, Lily. We'll do that later, okay? I have to watch the movie or else the kids will kill me." I yelled, disappearing behind the corner.

I quickly changed into my casual sweatpants and a tank top then went around the house and re-entered the living room from the other side, waving at the kids.

"Heey! Did I miss Santa? I just saw her sleigh leave our backyard!" I asked, sitting next to Monika while the kids surrounded us, getting into a hug spot each. They started to yell and laugh that Santa had gifts not only in the bag, but some squishy ones under her coat too!

Heh, well, good thing they're still young and silly.

After that, Lily, Ela, and Aki all joined us and we watched some movies before the kids finally went into beds. After all, tomorrow was Christmas eve! And the day after, my best friend Kayle and her sister Rue were to visit us. The kids loved auntie Rue, and... uh... bullied Kayle, punching her in the nuts because she was more fragile than me and made funny noises while squirming in pain. But anyway, it was bound to be an amazing Christmas!

That night, I had an idea to spice things up with Monika. We both were into role-playing, but today was a perfect occasion to play out a scene where Santa visits a misbehaved girl... I'm sure you know what would happen then.

We decided this year I would be Santa for the kids, therefore I would play Santa for Monika too~

When we were already alone, in our bedroom, Monika lied on the bed, pretending to be asleep, but smiling a little. I could tell she was trying to restrain herself from straight-up jumping on me and impaling herself on my hot hard dick, her panties were soaked already, but she played along. And so did I.

When the lights went off, I slowly entered the room, wanting to surprise Monika from behind. She was lying facing away from the door, and my stealth skills were impeccable, so after getting into the Santa costume again, I snuck into the room on my tippy toes and stopped with Monika's amazing, heavenly asscheeks right in front of me.

The fabric flowed over her unearthly curves, making me stop and relish in how perfect her waist-to-butt ratio was. I could even see a big part of her breasts from where I was standing, a glorious sideboob! Moni didn't even cover herself all the way up with the blanket, which stopped right under her tailbone, revealing a good part of her buns. God, I was mesmerized! And grateful for such a perfect wife.

But in all my swooning, I didn't realize that Monika was actually looking back at me with sultry, charming eyes.

"Oh? You're awake, girl? Santa's come to- Uough!!!" My eyes went wide as I completely didn't expect Monika to suddenly swing her hand back and nail both my testicles against the edge of the bed. It was still just a mattress, but Monika's fist wasn't as soft.

"Today," Monika grinned madly, quickly sitting up and grabbing me by the collar, "I'm a very naughty girl. And I will fuck Santa!"

Yep, she broke. I guess I kept her waiting too much.

"Hah!" I managed to groan out with one eye closed and my hands massaging my balls, "Santa is the one doing all the fucking, girly. So prepare to be dominated!" I lunged at Monika, pinning her hands against the bed, looking down at her perfect, glistening form. She was like an angel... a naughty angel. Her huge, perky breasts caught my gaze and I bit my lip, seeing her lie beneath me with such an innocent face.

"Ah! No, Santa! But how will you fuck me if..." Her expression abruptly changed into a smug grin, "You don't have balls to cum with!" Monika kneed me in the lower back, making me lean forward with a huff, losing my grip on her wrists.

Her hands dashed down and took hold of both my bulging nuts in those loose red pants, her face triumphant and mine in shock. So her plan for today was different from what we discussed... huh.

*SQUEEEEZE*

"hGHAA!!!" I arched my back while she retracted her hands and then slammed them back against my girls, making me lean more and cover her with my much bigger body. My boobs went against her face and I moaned helplessly, my cock going hard in less than twenty seconds, pushing against the fabric of the Santa pants.

Monika wasn't done with me, though. She chuckled mischievously and grabbed my aching orbs, pushing them down as much as she could, positioning them between my legs and up against my ass (my legs were straddling her torso), where she swiftly raised her legs and nailed my testicles with a sharp double knee, pinning the large cum factories against my hard, toned ass.

This was a surprisingly tricky kick to pull off, but Monika was lucky. Or really precise. I wailed and my body went offline for a few seconds while Monika purred in delight, kissing my exposed chest. She and I both knew I loved this.

"So... *cough* that's what you were so excited about..." I moaned, then slowly raised on all fours, looking down at my blushing wife, "This was supposed to be my ballbusting session?"

"Maybe." She was brushing her thighs together, rubbing her smooth, perfect pussy with her feminine, delicate hand and biting her lower lip, "Or I simply looked forward to getting destroyed by your enormous, powerful cock?" She whispered, making me shiver.

I didn't get to answer, though, as Monika overpowered me and threw me onto my back, sitting on top of me and smiling. With how the moonlight illuminated her body, I could see my wife in her full beauty. Oh how wonderful her midriff was, that smooth, sexy tummy, those large breasts with small nipples, and her beautiful face, now nibbling on her nail as she looked down at my bulging penis between her thighs.

"I see you're very pleased to see me." Monika said, grabbing the belt and pulling down, revealing my entire more-than-foot-long dick just sitting below her pussy.

"Just like every morning when I wake up and see you by my side." I replied with a cocky grin.

Monika didn't expect me to be sweet now, which only made her blush and moan in delight, rubbing her soaking pussy against the bottom tube of my penis. Her normally closed pussy lips spread against the round shaft while she gyrated her hips, smearing her excitement all over my cock.

"So that's why the morning wood." She remarked with a grin before going down to kiss me passionately, at the same time avidly rubbing her sex against mine, "Mmm... this is the best present I got up to date." She giggled.

We teased each other and rubbed our savorous, fit bodies against each other, eventually, the petting made Monika go over the edge as she was already really aroused. She arched her back and started to squirt right on top of my cock while her legs wrapped around my balls and her feet slid just beneath them.

While Monika was busy swooning in delight, I grabbed her waist, lifted her, and impaled her body on my rigid dick, making her eyes go to the back of her head.

"Mwwaaah~" She cooed weakly. I could see goosebumps all over her body as her tongue went out of her mouth and she automatically started to gyrate her hips, making my cock meat rub all over her insides.

"Oooh God, Moni~" I purred, biting my lower lip, holding Monika's hands now as she humped my pelvis.

She was so wet that it only took about half a minute for her to slide all the way down, her plump ass cheeks pushing against my balls from the top and her feet pushing them from the bottom.

It was a one of a kind ball-crushing. So delicate, soft, sexy~

After a dozen of those soft squeezes her ass performed on my soft dairy products, I came hard, overflowing her quickly, her pussy squirting our mixed sexual fluids.

We both climaxed holding hands, not even being able to see, hear, or smell anything. The only thing we felt was how good our genitals felt, and just how fucking much we loved each other. Me and her both couldn't have ever reached a better orgasm in our lives, my dick was made for that Polish pussy!

"Ahh, Sarah! I'm- This is... so blissful!" She screamed, breathing heavily.

"Oh it is, I can imagine..." I started to chuckle, pulling her closer and hugging her.

"Mh... fucker~" Monika moaned, amused, before she pushed her ass down against my balls, making me cum that much harder inside her.

We were drenched in sweat... yet we kept fucking! Or, in this instance, making love for the whole night.

It was a shame because there was a lot to do on Christmas Eve, but I think with such a large family, we'll manage.

Heh, what am I saying? Of course we'll manage!

We are Ripes! And Ripes always accomplish their goals!

Merry Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
